


How Far

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Self-cest, twin (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go for the one you love? Roderich's life was changed after he met his 2pself, whom he now refers to as his twin. This story is about them and how their relationship grew over time. "Exactly how far are you willing to go for the one you love?" Ryszard and Roderich will be tested and will soon find out how far they would go to protect each other. 1pAus/2pAus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will not follow any specific time line. Each chapter will be different one shots in different times in Austrian history from Roderich's and Ryszard's points of view such as the time of the war of Austrian succession, WWI and WWII, etc. each chapter can stand on its own. the ratings will change for each chapter at the moment it is rated M just in case. None of the characters belong to me.

_A pair of twins, born in Vienna_

_One with brooding violet eyes,_

_One with scarlet._

_One for the throne,_

_The other to be discarded_

"Come on Roderich. Mein gott you're so slow!" A voice called to the person behind him.

"Stop yelling Ry! I'm coming!" another voice complained as its owner slowly made his way up the hill.

At the top of the hill stood a young boy with brown hair that was perfectly in place except for one stubborn curl. He rolled his scarlet eyes as he waited for the other to come up the hill. After a few moments another figure finally reached the top. He was identical in every way to the other boy except for his eyes, which were a bright violet color. The twins were dressed in the matching outfits which made it harder to tell them apart.

"Finally!" 'Ry' yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Roderich smiled sheepishly, "sorry Ryszard."

"Just don't let it happen again." He said before turning and continuing on.

Roderich rolled his eyes at his brother's back before following after him, carrying a picnic basket in his hands. He caught up with his double and they walked side by side until they got to the perfect spot on the hill.

Ryszard unfolded the blanket he had with him, something he had taken when the maids were not paying attention, and spread it out on the warm grass. Roderich sat on the cloth and began unpacking the food. He smiled as his brother sat down and handed him some of the food. They began eating, sitting in a comfortable silence. As the day passed by quietly the boys played a few games until they grew tired and played down on the blanket. Roderich hummed softly as he ran his fingers through Ryszard's hair. The other was lying contently in his twin's lap, his eyes fluttering close as he listened to Roderich's tune, and it was a song their queen sang to them every night at their bed side. Soon he was lulled to sleep by the familiar tune.

The violet eyed twin smiled softly down at his brother, grateful to have the other in his life. Things had become easier ever since the other appeared in his life. It certainly was less lonely.

He could still remember the day Ryszard popped into their lives, because that is what he actually did. Roderich had been lying out in the sun just like today and had closed his eyes for a few moments only to open them to find someone standing over him. Roderich was so startled that he sat up quickly which caused him to bump foreheads with the other. They had both groaned and gripped their heads in pain.

"Why did you do that for you dummkopf!" the new comer had yelled at the young nation.

"Who are you calling a dummkopf, you dummkopf!" Roderich glared at him.

"Nice come back." The other chuckled.

Roderich pulled out his sword, which was a bit too big for him, and held it in front of him, "who are you und what are you doing in my nation?"

"Your nation?" the other asked, looking at the other.

"Ja. I am Roderich Edelstein, the great nation and soon to be mighty empire, of Austria." He boasted, "Now tell me your name."

"I see…" Red eyes took in the form in front of him, "as for my name, I do not have one."

Roderich lowered his sword, "how can you not have a name?" he asked, looking at the other curiously.

The stranger shrugged, "I was never given one."

Now this had peaked Roderich's curiosity. He had never met someone who did not have a name. Slowly he began to circle the red eyed boy. It was then that he realized that the boy bore a strong resemblance to him.

"Why do you look like me?" he questioned.

Again the nameless boy shrugged.

Roderich frowned, "you must be related to me somehow. We can't have you walking around without a name so I must give you one." He said.

As he began pacing, thinking of a name for his new friend, Roderich ignored the red eyes that followed his every move.

"Aha! I got it! From this moment you shall be known as Ryszard." He declared.

The newly named child thought about it for a moment before he nodded, "It is acceptable I suppose."

"Gute. Now come we need to get you some new clothes." He grabbed Ryszard's hand and began pulling him down the hill.

"Where are we going?" Ryszard asked, confused.

"Home."

"Home?"

"Ja, we are going home. To my home, which is now also your home." Roderich smiled at his twin.

Ryszard stared at the other for a moment before a small smile bloomed on his face, "home."

Roderich grinned and dragged his newly found friend to their home.

The young nation was pulled from his memories by his twin turning so his head rested more comfortably on Roderich's lap. He smiled and continued running his slim fingers through the dark chocolate locks. In the beginning it was a bit weird but after a while everyone got used to the new addition to the house. Of course it took a few hours to convince the king that Ryszard wasn't a demon that had come to kill them all. After that everything was smooth sailing, especially since the queen had taken an instant liking to Ryszard and treated him like she did Roderich.

"Young masters! It is time to come home!" Roderich heard someone calling.

He sighed and shook his twin away, "Ry, get up. They are calling for us."

Ryszard grumbled before his eyes fluttered open. He sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "what time is it?" he asked.

Roderich looked up at the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set, "time to get home. Come on." He stood up, wincing as the blood rushed back to his legs quickly.

His brother was there to steady him and they packed up their things before walking back down the hill, this time hand and hand.


	2. Teen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little look at Roderich's and Ryszard's life in their "teen" years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: incest, twincest, auscest, whatever you want to call it-cest

Ryszard huffed as he was yelled at to stay still, "tell me again why I'm doing this." He said, looking at his twin from the corner of his eye. The other had his shoulder length brown hair tied back with the red ribbon he had given him. Roderich had decided one day that he would look more dignified if he grew his hair out so that is exactly what the teen did. Ryszard thought it was a good look for him, not that he would ever tell his twin that. No, he had way too much fun teasing the other to tell Roderich how sexy he looked with his longer hair.

"Because the Queen is holding a ball in two nights time and wanted new clothes to be made for us. Now stop moving or they will poke you." Roderich said from his spot next to his twin.

"Ja, Ja." He said, rolling his eyes at his brother only to yelp when he was poked by a pin.

"I told you." Roderich smirked.

"Shut up you." Ry grumbled though he stood still this time.

Roderich chuckled, "I have some things to do. Come find me when you finish bruder." He said before walking out of the room.

Ryszard's eyes followed Roderich as left, a smirk on his face.

Sometime later Roderich heard his door open, but he did not turn around in his chair. He smiled to himself as he felt rather than heard his twin pad across the room to him.

"Are you done?" Roderich asked before his twin reached him.

"Ja. I'm all done; he wants you to go after dinner though." Ryszard said, placing his chin on his twin's head even though the other was writing.

"Mhmmm." Roderich hummed.

"Are you done?" Ryszard asked after a few minutes.

"Nein." Roderich said curtly, keeping his attention solely on the paper in front of him.

"Hm…" Ryszard reached around, ripped the quill from his bruder's hand, and threw it across the room.

"Ry! I was working on that!" Roderich yelled as he turned around in his seat to scold his other half but was cut of mid rant by a pair of lips on his. "Mm!" Roderich moaned slightly as he reached up with one hand and tangled his fingers in the other's hair, pulling him down a bit.

The twins' kissing was interrupted by a maid knocking on the door, informing them that their dinner was ready. Scarlet eyes turned to his twin and smirked, enjoying the flushed daze look on his face, "come on bruder." He said before climbing off Roderich's lap and walking out of the room. Roderich scowled before fixing his clothes and following at his twin.

Dinner was a quiet affair as the king and queen had another argument, one of the many that usually took place during the month, and were not so subtly shooting each other dark looks from across the table. Roderich sighed softly and rolled his eyes, looking over his twin who looked equally as bored. Once the horror that was dinner was over the twins did not waste any time in leaving the room as swiftly and gracefully as possible.

They both sighed in relief before going their separate ways, Roderich heading to where the tailor was waiting for him while Ryszard went to the library. He grabbed a rather thick book and sat down in a chair before starting to read.

Roderich, after getting fitted for his clothes, made his way to their shared bedroom with the intentions of bathing and falling asleep in his slightly older twin's arms. He opened the door and was not really surprise to see he was the first one to arrive, his brother was known to wander around the manor grounds before bedtime. Rather than worry about what Ry was up to at the moment, Roderich stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the bathroom, knowing a maid would be around to clean up after him. Once he finished he dressed in his night clothes and sat upon his rather large bed, waiting for his twin. After a few moments Roderich huffed and jumped off of the bed, as it was also rather tall and one needed to jump on and off of it, before grabbing a candle and walking out of the room.

His feet padded silent across the marble floor as the light from his candle created figures upon the dark walls. His first destination was the large patio that led to the gardens in the back. When he did not find his twin lying out among the roses as he was so fond of doing lately, he said he enjoyed the way they smelled, Roderich quickly went back inside as it was very cold out there. He frowned as he tried to think of another place his twin could be hiding. He slowly made his way through the house, ducking in and out of open rooms, calling his bruder's name softly.

"Honestly when I get my hands on him…" Roderich grumbled, pushing open the heavy library doors, "having me walking around looking for him…" he shook his head and held his candle up so the light was focused into the room.

He was about to leave when he noticed what seemed to be a book moving up and down on its own accord. He slowly made his way over and smiled softly when he saw his brother fast asleep under the book he had been reading. He was half off the chair with the book laid open on his chest. Roderich shook his head at his bruder's ability to fall asleep almost anywhere. He placed his still burning candle on one of the little end tables placed around the seating area.

He leaned down so the ends of his hair almost touched the face that was identical to his in every way, "come on bruder, get up. If the queen finds that you fell asleep here again she'll have a fit." He said, shaking his twin gently.

Ryszard grumbled as he turned over causing Roderich to sigh as he swung his leg over his bruder so he was straddling his lap, "Ry! Get up this instant!" he ordered, placing his hands down on his twin's chest so he did not fall off.

Of course Ryszard ignored the other and continued to sleep. Roderich sighed and moved his hair from his face; it had gotten loose from the ribbon holding it sometime during his search for his other half. He jumped up once and landed back down rather hard on his twin's stomach.

Ryszard groaned and opened one of his eyes before he smirked, "well this is a nice way to wake up." He moved his hands up to rest them on Roderich's waist.

Roderich flushed slightly as he realized the situation they were in; he was on top of his bruder in his night gown which had bunched around his waist because of how he was sitting and he could feel his bruder's erection against his back.

"Pervert." He muttered, looking away from the other but not making any attempt to move.

The scarlet eyed twin moved his hands up under the other's night clothes to caress his bare flesh causing Roderich to moan softly at the touch, "bit narcissistic aren't you? getting aroused by someone who looks exactly like you."

"But you're not exactly like me." Roderich said, moving a hand up to place on Ryszard's cheek, smiling softly down at his twin.

Violet stared into scarlet as they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. They broke eye contact when they heard someone jingle the door knob. Their heads whipped towards the door before they looked at each other. Roderich quickly jumped off his twin and grabbed the candle with one hand before grabbing Ryszard with the other. They were standing in front of the door when it opened to reveal their king.

The older man jumped at the sight of the two immortal twins, "Oh, Roderich und Ryszard. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just putting back a book, your highness. We will be going now." They both gave the king a quick bow before leaving the room.

Half way down the hall they stopped, looked at each other for a moment, before they started to laugh. They then continued down the hall into their room. Roderich crawled onto their bed, having placed the candle on the bed side table so his twin would have light, and waited. Soon after Ryszard came out in his night clothes and blew out the candle before climbing onto the bed. Roderich smiled at his twin in the darkness before laying his head down on one of the pillows, his twin copying his action. At the same time their eyes closed and they slowly fell asleep. Sometime during the night the twins each, unconsciously, reached out for the other. Their hands sought out an identical match and their fingers intertwined as the two young men smiled in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think. next chapter to involve Spain and the Hapsburg house


	3. Of Hapsburg and Marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A treaty between two of the Hapsburg Houses calls for a marriage between nations. How will Ryszard (2p) react when he learns his twin will be married off to a pirate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, male/male relations, incorrect history at points, auscest, twincest, slightly out of character Spain (I think)   
> A/N: Roderich, Ryszard, and Spain are in their teen years in this chapter. also the date used in the beginning of this chapter is the real date the treaty was signed (from what i could find)

_July 29, 1617_

Roderich stood behind his archduke, Ferdinand II, as he conversed with the king of Spain, the Spanish nation standing behind his king, Philip III, as well. Roderich looked up when his name was called. A piece of paper was slid into his view and a quill pen was given to him. Without a word he leaned over and signed his name in script before sliding the pen and paper back to the archduke. The paper was the given to the Spaniards to sign. Both rules then stood and shook hands, the Onate Treaty was signed and each side could not be happier. Roderich watched from the background, his mind else where.

“Roderich,” A voice called from in front of him.

His eyes snapped up to see Antonio standing there, hand stretch out, “Antonio.” He greeted back as he reached to shake the tanned hand.

The Spaniard smile and took Roderich’s hand, kissing the back of it, “I look forward to our wedding.” He said.

Roderich gave him a tense smile and nodded before taking back his hand, “As do I. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to finish.” With that he turned and gracefully exited the room, leaving his soon to be husband behind him.

He quickly walked passed and ignored everyone; servants, nobles, advisors, even the archduchess herself as he made his way to his private rooms where his twin was lounging on the bed.

“So how did it go?” Ry asked, not looking up from the knife he was sharpening.

“Perfect, everything went perfect.” He said his voice tight as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Ryszard, knowing something was wrong with his bruder, put the knife down and walked over to his other half, “what is wrong bruder?”

“The treaty….the treaty involves marriage.” **(1)** Roderich said softly, not looking at the other.

“A marriage? How is that bad?” The scarlet eyed Austrian asked, “So one of our nobles marries a Spaniard…there are worst things that could happen…they could marry a Prussian.” He smirked, trying to make his bruder laugh.

And it work, Roderich let out a sharp bark like laugh at the idea, “not a marriage between nobles…a marriage between nations.” He answered, looking up at his slightly taller twin.

Ryszard was silent for a moment, “you…you’re going to marry Spain?”

Roderich nodded, “a political marriage that will be bringing great power to both our nations.” He spat out, reciting what he was told in the meeting, “My first marriage und it is to a pirate of all things!”

The older twin wrapped his arms around his brother, the younger who had begun shaking. Roderich clutched at Ry, “I don’t want to marry him bruder. I don’t want him to be my first.” He mumbled into the other’s shirt.

“He doesn’t have to be.” Ry whispered, using his hand to tilt his bruder’s chin up so the other was looking at him.

“Ry-“he was cut off by his bruder attacking his mouth.

Roderich’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden kiss but he moaned and soon began to return the kiss. Long fingers tangled in dark hair as both boys fought for dominance.  Ryszard pushed his double down onto their bed, his fingers leaving Roderich’s hair to unbutton the boy’s jacket instead. As he did this his mouth trailed kisses down to Roderich’s pale neck. He began to suck and bite, leaving his marks for everyone to see. Finally he undid the last button and quickly helped his brother out of the garment. Roderich’s shirt was practically ripped off his body and his brother paused in his rapid undressing of the other to explore the new skin revealed to him. Leaning down he took Roderich’s nipple into his mouth and sucked until it peaked. He moved over and did the same to the other as Roderich moaned and twisted under him.

Ryszard, satisfied with his work, continued his journey downward until he reached Roderich’s pants.  He made quick work of them and roughly pulled them off. He looked at the tent in his twin’s underwear before looking up with a smirk. Roderich blushed and looked away from the other, causing Ry to chuckle. He then teased his brother by trailing his finger -tips along the bulge. Roderich gasped at the suddenly touch and bucked his hips up once, trying to get his brother to touch him more. 

The scarlet eyed boy smirked as he slowly pulled off his brother’s undergarments. Roderich blushed more as Ry wrapped a pale hand around his erection and began to stroke him.

“Ah~” he moaned.

“Feels good?” Ry asked, though there was no need as they had done this part many times before so he knew exactly what to do to make Roderich go crazy.

“Mhmmm!” Roderich hummed as he bit his lip to stifle his moans.

Of course Ry could not allow this so he sped up his strokes and brought his free hand up to pinch and tug gently at boy’s nipples.

Faster than expect Roderich could feel that coil tighten in his stomach as he grew close to his climax. One last tug of Ry’s hand had Roderich moaning louder than before as he spilled over his stomach and his brother’s hand.  Ryszard lifted his hand and began to slowly lick it clean. Roderich felt himself begin to harden again as he watched his brother. Ry leaned over and kissed his brother, allowing him to taste himself.  Roderich moaned and lean up into the kiss as his hands began pulling on his brother’s clothes.

He broke the kiss and pouted, “Why am I always the first one to get naked? Take off your clothes.” He commanded.

“So bossy.” Ry chuckled as he quickly got rid of his own clothes.

He pressed three of his fingers against his twin’s lips. Without being asked Roderich took the fingers into his mouth. He looked up through his bangs as he wrapped his tongue around them and made sure to make them wet enough. Ry reluctantly took his fingers from his brother’s mouth and trailed them down Roderich’s body. He moved past his lover’s throbbing erection and slipped below his full balls, pressing down on the area behind it before he finally reached his destination. His circled his brother’s hole for a moment, teasing him. Roderich gasped and pressed his hips against the fingers, trying to get them into him.

Ryszard, deciding that he had teased his brother enough, pressed a wet digit into his Roderich’s warm heat. They both gasped at the sensation as Ry began to pump his finger ever so slowly. After a few minutes he gently pressed another finger into his brother, spreading the two digits and scissoring his little brother open for him. Listening to the sounds coming from his younger brother caused him to harden even more as he quickly worked in the third finger. He stretched Roderich a little more before he pulled his fingers out and quickly lined his erection to his brother’s stretched hole.

Roderich whined at the lost of the fingers only to gasp as he felt his brother push into him, filling him and stretching him open, “Ry!” he yelled, instinctively tightening up as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

The scarlet eyed boy stopped as he felt the wet heat tighten even more around. He reached up with one hand to grab his brother’s dick, which had softened with the pain.

“Shh. Deep breathes bruder. Relax or it will hurt more.” He muttered, giving him brother a moment to adjust, moving his hand up and down slowly.

Roderich did as he was told, slowly relaxing as the pain became bearable, “m-move.” He told his brother.

Ryszard nodded and slowly pulled out of his brother until only the head was in. Quickly and without warning he slammed back in causing Roderich to yell and arch his back in pleasure. Ry’s tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly as he concentrated on finding his twin’s prostate. It took a few tries of angling his hips a certain way but he was sure he found it when Roderich shouted out loud.

“There! Oh gott! Do it again Ry!” Roderich moaned, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his other half’s waist.

Ry smirked, “we just started and you’re already so demanding.” He teased but he continued to hit that spot inside his brother, “Gott Roddy, so hot.”

Roderich reached up, pulled his brother down, and kissed him hard. Ry moaned as he kissed his brother back, his thrusts deep and hard.

“F-fuck! Ry, more!” Roderich groaned, feeling the coil of pleasure tighten. He reached a hand between their sweat slicked bodies and wrapped his hand around himself.

Ry, noticing the movement, slapped his brother’s hand away, “No, you don’t get to touch yourself. You’ll come just on my dick and nothing else.” He sped us his thrusts, listening to the noises his brother was making.  Roderich whined slightly and gripped the sheets instead, moving his hips to match his brother.  Every thrust pushed against directly against his prostate and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Ryszard!” Was the only warning before he reached his peak. He gasped, thick ribbons on cum covering both of their stomach as his vision turned completely white. A few thrusts later Ry was following his twin into pleasure. He groaned as he came inside his other half. Once he was finished he flopped down on top of Roderich, panting for breath, “wow.” He muttered into Roderich’s ear.

The violet eye twin shot the other a lazy smile, “mhmmm.”

Ryszard picked himself up onto his hands and slowly pulled out of his brother, causing Roderich to groan at the feeling. He got up and went to get a wet cloth which he brought back to the bed and proceeded to clean him and his twin. He threw the cloth onto the floor and pulled his brother close, forcing the other to be the little spoon to be comfortable.

“Gute nacht bruder.” Ry whispered into Roderich’s ear, only getting a soft hum in response. He smirked to himself and followed his brother into sleep.

* * *

“Do you Roderich Edelstein take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and health, for rich and for poor, until death do you part?” The priest asked, facing the young man in front of him.

Roderich was a vision of beauty in his custom made wedding dress, a gift from the queen herself. The corset under his dress gave him illusion of having more curves then he did, his hair which was usually tied back was now free and pushed back by the veil he wore. His violet eyes quickly looked from his husband to be in his wedding clothes to the priest in his robes to the sea of people watching them.  Every important figure in the house of Hapsburg was there to watch the wedding of the two nations but there was one person in particular Roderich was looking for. His eyes lit up as they met scarlet ones, his twin shooting him a smile before nodding. Roderich smiled back slightly before looking back at his smiling husband, “I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and…wife. You may kiss your…bride.” The priest said, hesitating slightly at certain parts as he had never before held a wedding ceremony for two males but one could not deny any request of the king and queen.

Antonio stepped forward and flipped Roderich’s view so it was off of his face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against his husband. After initially tensing Roderich responded to the kiss with less passion then his now husband. With his eyes closed he was able to imagine that it was his brother he was kissing instead of a near stranger in front of a whole bunch of strangers. It might not be the happily ever after he dreamed but it would do for now.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) From what I was able to find out the real treaty did not involve actual marriage between Spain and Austria but I could be wrong.
> 
> A/N: I am soooo sorry for taking so long. It was the sex scene that really threw me off. I’m not used to writing sex scenes by myself as for other stories I have up the sex scenes were the results of role-plays. I hope I did alright please comment with what you think.   
> Also I think I might right a “part 2” for this section of the story involving Spain’s marriage to Austria. It really depends.


End file.
